Last Love
by Caitybugz
Summary: Alexsis is the last of her kind and she has a lot of guys in her life: Jackson the Elf, Drake the Vampire, Claude the Werewolf, Sean the Telepath and Xander the Guardian Angel. But none of them are for her. She has to find him soon before time runs out
1. Chapter 1: Alexsis

**_Note from the Author:_**  
**_Alexsis' eyes change colors. So I'm gonna give you the colors of her eyes and what they mean. And I'm only gonna put them up as they come up in the chapters_**

**_Blue= Happy, Blood Red/Red= angry, Gray= Sad_**

* * *

Chapter One: Alexis

I walked down the hall of my new school and everybody was looking at me like, 'who's the new girl?' or 'damn she's hot.' Everybody, and I do mean everybody, was attracted to me. But everybody was attracted to fairy's. Whether they be human, vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, witches/wizards, elves, male or female.

_'Where the hell is my class?'_ I wondered, searching for something that would give me a clue to where 'Protecting yourself from enemies' was. I didn't need it though. I knew how to protect myself. II was just go to the class to humor everyone.

I turned around a corner, my eyes turning from blue to blood red and I crashed into some unexpected person, creature, whatever it was.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, looking at the creature then bending down and picking up my books. The thing, I crashed into, picked up my schedule and handed it to me.

"It's okay." It said, in a low sexy voice.

"I'm new here and I have no clue where the hell I'm going." I said, smiling sheepishly. The school year had started and was almost halfway done. I hated moving to new places in the middle of the school year.

"Where are you going?" The creature, I wasn't sure if it was a human or not, it kind of did look human but I still was not sure, asked.

"'Protecting yourself from enemies' which I don't need since I can protect myself. My mother, before she got killed, taught me how to protect myself. And she just died recently. Three months ago, both of my parents got murdered." I said, eyes changing from red to gray as I thought of my parents.

"How did they get killed?" The creature asked.

"Someone attacked them. I'm the last of my kind. All the others got killed." I sighed.

"You're a fairy. No wonder you are so attractive. And no wonder your eyes changed from red to gray in an instant. Well, I'm a vampire. And the name is Drake." He said, offering his hand. I looked at it, took it, smiled at the vampire and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Drake. I'm Alexsis." I said, dropping his hand and running a hand through a hand through my red, shoulder length hair. My eyes changed from gray to blue and I looked at him. He was really handsome. Shoulder length black hair and midnight black eyes. For some reason I didn't feel threatened by him. And usually, when coming in contact with vampires, I felt threatened.

"You have beautiful eyes. But then again, All fairy's do. Or did." He said, smiling sheepishly, flashing his perfectly white and perfectly elongated teeth.

_'So much for not feeling threatened.' _I thought to myself as I flinched back slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Memories. Bad ones. Ones of my mother and father being murdered." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. It's just... I was there when my parents got killed. I saw my parents get killed. They got killed by a vampire. Which is why I am slightly scared right now." I whispered.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said, pulling me into his arms and hugging me.

"I'm not sure I can believe you. My entire life has been lies. But I know one thing is certain." I sighed.

"What is that?" Drake asked, looking at me with concern on his handsome, pale face.

"I'm going to die. Before my sophomore year. Unless I find a lover. More than likely a human. Because then I can maybe pass on some of the fairy genes into the child, if we were to have one." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Oh. Well, if I was human, I'd want to be with you." He said, as he tilted my chin up.

"A lot of people would." I said, sounding smug.

"I know. It's because you are so pretty. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." He smiled at me and I smiled back, a slow flush spreading over my face. "Aww, you're blushing." He smiled even more.

"Oh bite me." I said, not realizing what I said. A look of horror and shock crossed over his face and he pushed me away from him.

"What the hell, Alexsis?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I said." I sighed. "I'll leave you now. Goodbye, Drake." I said turning away from him and starting to walk away.

"Wait. Alexsis. I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have snapped." Drake said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

"What?" I asked, turned back to him.

"Don't you have to go to class?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I do. But I can find it for myself." I said, looking at him.

"I'm going to the same class as you, Alexsis. I can take you there." He said

"Oh. Well then I'll follow you, I guess." I said, shrugging.

"I'm really sorry Alexsis. I really should not have flipped out on you. It's not like me to flip out. Especially on a new student. Especially on a girl. Especially one so pretty as you." He said as he gently pushed me against a locker.

"Drake... What... What are you doing?" I asked. He bowed his head, tilted my chin up gently and kissed me on the lips. My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth to cry out or scream and his tongue darted into my mouth. I heard footsteps walking towards us. I didn't realize how quiet it had gotten.

_'Class must have started already. And I don't think Drake and I are making it. At least not yet.'_ I thought to myself as I surrendered to Drake's kissing and kissed him back. It turns out, Drake is a very good kisser. But I have never been kissed before even though tons of guys and girls have wanted to date me.


	2. Chapter 2: Jackson

**_Note from the Author:_**  
**_Alexsis' eyes change colors. So I'm gonna give you the colors of her eyes and what they mean. And I'm only gonna put them up as they come up in the chapters_**

**_Blue= Happy, Gray= Sad, Yellow= Embarassed, Brown= Sick_**

* * *

"Drake? What the hell are you doing?" A male voice asked, coming to stand by the vampire and the girl he was kissing. The vampire pulled away from the girl and Jackson looked at her.

_'Whoa. Who is she? Damn she's hot!'_ He thought to himself.

"Umm... Hi." She said smiling at him eyes turning from blue to yellow.

"Hey." He said, smiling at the beautiful fairy.

"Sorry you had to see that, Jackson." The vampire said.

"It's cool, Drake. I just didn't know you could hook up with someone as fine as her." The elf grinned, looking from the fairy to the vampire.

"Oh shut it, you damn elf." Drake growled. A soft, melodic sound came from the fairy. It was her laughing. It was a very beautiful sound. It was almost like wind blowing though some wind chimes.

"Nice laugh." The elf said, looking back at the fairy.

"Thank you." The fairy said, smiling at the stranger and blushing a bit.

"I'm Jackson." The elf said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Alexsis and I'm a fairy. Obviously." She said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm an elf." Jackson said.

"I noticed." She said, looking at his pointed ears. He laughed, a low gruff sound.

"Heh." He said, smiling at her.

_'Damn it. I want her.'_ He thought to himself, as he continued to stare at her. She started back at him, a wisp of red hair over her slowly changing blue eye.

"So... Where are you supposed to be, Jackson?" Drake asked.

"Oh. Um, Training class but I needed to go to the bathroom. and then I saw you guys kissing. So I just _had_ to interrupt. " Jackson said grinning.

"Jerk." Drake said, glaring slightly at the elf.

"Well I'm sorry. But where are you guys supposed to be?" Jackson asked.

"'Protecting yourself from enemies'. Which I don't fucking need." Alexsis said, rolling her eyes. Jackson looked at her in confusion."My mother taught me before she got killed. And I would battle my father all the time. In the beginning, he won. But then, I got better and better. And eventually I beat him. And I continued to beat him. Until three months ago. When he got killed." Her eyes turned gray.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Hun." He said, looking at the sad fairy.

"It's fine..." She looked down at her feet as tears rolled down her face.

"Aww. Alexsis. Please don't cry." Drake said, pulling the fairy, who was shorter than the vampire, into his arms.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be crying. But, it's just too much. I miss them so much!" Alexsis wailed, tears rolling down her face even more. It wasn't good to see a fairy cry. Because anyone around that fairy, would feel heartbreak and sadness. And for a while, they would feel nothing but depression and heartbreak. Drake held the fragile fairy in his arms and smoothed her red hair out of her eyes. Jackson went over to her and put his hands on her back. Drake looked at him and narrowed his black eyes. Jackson narrowed his green eyes back at the vampire.

"Get out of here Jackson." Drake hissed.

"No. I can be here if I want to be. You can't tell me what to do." Jackson hissed.

"Both of you, go away from me. I need to be alone." Alexsis said, pushing Drake away from her then pushing Jackson away from her.

"Sorry, Alexsis." They both said as they stepped away from the gray eyed fairy.

"It's okay... I'm going to go back to my house. I live alone. I'll just go to the office and tell the receptionist that I need to go home since I feel sick." She said, eyes turning brown.

"Want me to show you where to go?" Jackson asked.

"Sure. Drake, go to class." She said.

"Okay. See you later, Alexsis. Hope you feel better." He said then turned and walked to his class.

"Follow me." Jackson said then turning and starting to walk.

"Okay." She said softly and followed Jackson down the countless halls.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't think so." She said, sounding hollow, with no emotions at all. She sounded like a robot, emotionless.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said, softly, slowing down and walking by her side. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him with a look of confusion on her face. He squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled. "Well here's the office." He said as he opened a door for her and let her walk in.

"Thanks. You can go back to class. I got it from here." She said, smiling at the elf.

"But won't you need to find the door you need to go out?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. Thanks." She said, shrugging then walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to go home. I feel sick. Don't bother calling my house. No one is home. I live alone. And don't think, I can't do that. I can. Because I have no other family. Just let me leave." Alexsis growled. The receptionist looked kind of shocked but she nodded.

"Alright dear. What's your name so I can make sure you don't get an absent marks on your fist day." The receptionist asked.

"Alexsis Richway." The fairy said.

"Okay. You're good to go. Thank you dear." The receptionist said. Alexsis nodded then walked out of the office and collapsed to her knees.

"Alexsis?" Jackson cried.

"Jackson... Take me home... Please..." She whispered. Jackson picked up the weak Alexsis.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"On Weilville street. House number 57. Please... Take me home." She whispered.

"I will, Alexsis. You can sleep now if you want." Jackson said, kissing the fairy's forehead.

"Thank you." Alexsis said then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Alexsis

Three Days Later

I groaned and opened my eyes. Where was I? I sat up and looked around, realizing I was in my room.

_'Wasn't I at the school before?'_ I asked myself.

"You were but then you passed out and an Elf, Jackson, brought you home, three days ago. A voiced said from the doorway. I looked at the figure standing in the doorway and crunched my eyes in confusion.

_'Who is that?'_ I frowned slightly, eyes changing to purple.

"My name is Xander. Xander Ilxa. Last name pronounced Ill za. It's strange, I know. But I'm strange. He said, coming over and standing by my bedside.

"Oh. Well, I'm Alexsis. And I have a question. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was sent to protect you. I'm now your Guardian Angel." He said, smiling at me and unfolding his wings. I stared at the black, with red tips, wings in amazement. I had never seen an Angel before much less come in contact with one before! His wings were so beautiful! Black wings to match his hair and red tips to match his eyes. He, too, was beautiful. Standing at 6 feet with black hair shining in the light of the moon and red eyes that sparkled fiercely.

_'He's hot!'_ I thought to myself then mentally slapped myself as I remembered that he could read minds.

"Hey, it's okay. A lot of girls think I'm hot, despite my evil looks." He said, smiling at me.

"Your evil looks are sexy." I said then blushed, my eyes turning yellow

"Heh. You're so beautiful, my lovely little Alexsis." He said, gently touching my face, making me turn more red. "Red looks good on you, my sexy little Fairy." I realized that I was being called his.

"What do you mean when you say I'm yours?" I asked softly, not wanting to anger him.

"Oh yes. Since I am now you're Guardian, I can call you mine. Because in a way, you really are." He explained.

"I guess that is true. But I really don't need a Guardian. I can handle myself." I said, looking away from him.

"That's not what happened on Tuesday." That meant today was Friday. "I called you in already and I did your homework for you so you don't have to strain yourself." He said.

"Thank you but I don't need help. And I don't need you." I growled, looking back at him. He looked hurt. Like I just took a knife and shoved it between his ribs. My eyes turned gray for a second, in sadness, because I thought I might've really hurt him then they turned red.

"Alexsis, Please, You need me. And I need you." Xander pleaded.

"Xander. Leave." I growled. He sighed then looked away from me.

"Fine. But when, and if, you ever need me just shout my name. I will be there in five seconds. No matter what. Goodbye, Alexsis." He said, sounding sad. He opened his arms wide, then slammed his hands together in an extremely loud clap, that was so loud that I had to close my eyes and cover my ears. When I opened my eyes, Xander, my Guardian Angel, was gone. My eyes turned gray. I missed him already and I regretted telling him to leave.

"Xander come back. I miss you." I whispered.

_'Do you really miss me?'_ A voice, in my head, asked. It was Xander's voice.

"Of course I do! Xander my Guardian Angel, I love you! Come back to me!" I cried, eyes turning pink. Five seconds later, my Guardian Angel, Xander, was in front of me with his arms wide open. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"I love you, my little Fairy." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"And I love you, Xander, my amazing Guardian Angel." I said, looking at him with my pink eyes and smiling. He tilted up my chin, bowed his head down and kissed me gently.

'Twice in one week I've been kissed! Holy shit! One by Drake, the vampire and now my Guardian Angel!' I thought to myself, as I blushed and kissed him back.

_"You've never been kissed before? But then Drake happened?"_ Xander's voiced asked in my head.

"Yep. Before Drake happened, I had never been kissed. Even though a lot of people have wanted to kiss me." I said, pulling away from Xander.

"Ah. So I'm only your second kiss?" He asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Hey I have a question."

"Ask away." He said.

"Is it possible for you to only stay with me when I'm at home? And when I'm at school or walking around, could you go wherever you go and just watch over me?" I asked.

"I was planning on only staying with you at your house."He replied.

"So it all works out." I said, my eyes changing to blue with pink freckles.

"Yep." He nodded, smiling at me.

"I love you. Thank you for coming back to me."I said, smiling back at him but feeling nauseated at the same time.

"I'd do anything for you, my lovely little fairy." He said.

"Yay. Ugh. I don't feel good all of a sudden." I groaned, putting a hand on my stomach, my eyes turning brown .

_'He's not the one.'_ A voice, in the back of my head, whispered and I sighed. He, Xander, was not the one for me. He wasn't my lover. He was only sent to be my protector, and not my lover. I ran to the my bathroom, slammed the door behind my, turned on the lights, ran to the toilet, fell to my knees in front of it and puked. Blood was being puked up. My time was coming.

"Xander!" I cried, between heaves and blood coming up. He opened the door and ran into the bathroom.

"Alexsis! Oh my God! no! Alexsis you can't die!" He cried, running over to my and falling to his knees.

"I won't die. Yet. I will soon though. Unless I find the correct one for me." I whispered, thinking that the sick spell passed then puking up more blood.

"And I'm not him, am I?" He asked, holding back my red hair so I wouldn't get blood on it.

"No. You are not." I gasped out.

"If you die, Alexsis, I'm dying with you." He said.

"No!" I shouted.

"I will. If the person a Guardian is protecting, dies, then the Guardian will die with them." He explained.

"I don't want you to die, Xander. I love you too much." I whispered, spitting out blood that was in my mouth.

"I know my love but if you die, I_ will_ die." he said, grabbing a towel, wetting it and wiping my face clean of blood.

"Why?" I asked, sighing.

"It's the way of the Guardian. I know. We take out jobs way to seriously. " He said.

"Heh. Yeah." I replied, putting my hands on my stomach, feeling like I was going to puke again.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked.

"Not sure." I replied, leaning back over the toilet again.

"I hope you find your lover soon. So you don't die." He said, hugging me around the waist.

"I don't want to die!" I cried, eyes turning gray.

"I don't want you to either." He said. I puked again but this time only bile came up. No blood.

"I think I'm just hungry." I muttered, wiping my mouth free of bile. The sick feeling had passed.

"Hunger does that to you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, flushing the toilet and watching the blood and bile disappear.

"Huh. Okay, want me to make you something to eat?" He asked, looking at me as I stood up.

"Sure. What can you make?" I asked.

"Anything you want. I can make anything." He replied.

"Can you make me steak and mashed potatoes with gravy?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I got to go get the ingredients then make it." He said.

"Okay. I'm going to go for a walk and maybe see if the fresh air will help me feel better." I said.

"Okay. I'll sent you a telepathic message when I'm done making your food." He replied, opening his arms. I looked at him and watched as he slammed his hands together and disappeared. I sighed, walked out of the bathroom, to the living room, grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. Then I turned off my lights, grabbed my keys, opened the front door, walked out, shut the door behind me and locked it.


	4. Chapter 4: Sean

_'This isn't good_.' Sean thought to himself, running down streets, trying to find the Fairy. Sean knew that this Fairy was the last one and he couldn't let her die.

Sean was just walking around when he just happened to come across a vampires' thought: '_Ah... A Fairy... Good thing I'm hungry..._' And he could see a picture of the Fairy. She was so beautiful. Shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

A few minutes passed and Sean hadn't see the Fairy or the vampire. _'Where is she_?' He thought, trying desperately to get a hold of her wave lengths or the vampires'.

He continued his search even though his hopes were failing him. He turned a corner and crashed right into the Fairy, causing them to both fall over.

"Alexsis?" He cried.

"Yes?" The Fairy asked.

"You need to get out of here... A vampire is going to attack you and try to kill you." He replied.

"How do you know?" The Fairy demanded.

"I'm a telepath. And I just happened to come across the Vampires' wave lengths. He was thinking that he was hungry and he smelled you and he was going to kill you." Sean explained.

"Hello, little Fairy." A voice said and Sean looked up to see the Vampire.

"Alexsis, RUN!" Sean shouted as he stood up and threw himself at the vampire.

"Don't listen to him, Alexsis." The Vampire said.

Sean punched the Vampire in the face, growling, "Don't speak to her, you blood sucking leech." He looked back and noticed that Alexsis was gone.

_'Good._' He thought to himself, looking back at the Vampire and pulling out two knives. He was going to try to kill this damned Vampire. Even if it was the last thing Sean would do.

"Gonna try to kill me, hmm?" The Vampire asked.

"I won't let you kill Alexsis." Sean replied.

"How did you know I was going to kill her? Are you a Telepath or something?" The Vampire demanded.

"Yeah. I am." Sean said then stabbed the Vampire in the chest.

He turned back around and noticed that Alexsis was standing there again. She must have seen Sean kill the Vampire and she just came out of her hiding spot,

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just want to go home." She replied.

"I'll walk you home. And if you want, I'll stay the night to make sure you'll be fine." Sean told her.

"I have a Guardian Angel. So just walk me home please. Then I'll be fine." Alexsis replied.

"Alright. Lead the way, Alexsis." Sean said.

Alexsis started to walk and Sean followed her, a few steps behind her. He kept his ears and mind open for any wave lengths or voices he heard. He didn't want him or her getting hurt before she got home.

"Why did you save me?" Alexsis asked after a few moments of silent.

"Because I knew you were the last Fairy and I don't like seeing anyone, especially someone so beautiful get killed." Sean explained to Alexsis.

"Oh. Well thank you. Now what is your name so I can thank you, my savior?" Alexsis asked, stopping and looking at the boy that had saved her.

"My name is Sean." He replied.

"Well, Sean, thank you for saving me. And this is my house so, again I thank you." Alexsis said, standing on her tip toes, for the boy was taller than her, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Alexsis. Have a good night." Sean said, smiling at the Fairy.

"Same to you, Sean." She said then turned and walked into her house.

Sean felt good about himself. He had saved a Fairy. He hoped he'd be seeing her around more. He smiled to himself as he started walking back to his place.


	5. Chapter 5: Alexsis

(A/N): Yeah sorry this chapter is so short... I am at a writer's block kinda and I need to put Claude into here so... Yeah. :/ Here it is... I'll try to make the next chapters longer...

* * *

I shut my door after my whole ordeal with Sean and that Vampire.

"Alexsis, are you okay?" Xander asked, running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, hugging Xander reassuringly .

"What happened?" He demanded.

"A Vampire attacked me and then a Telepath by the name of Sean kicked the Vampire's ass and killed him." I said.

"Oh my goodness. I bet you were so scared. Oh Alexsis, I am so sorry I wasn't there to help save you!" Xander cried as he hugged me back.

"Xander, I'm fine. I promise. I'm a bit shaken up but otherwise I am one hundred percent fine." I told him and used a strong, positive voice.

"I'm still sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I replied.

"I will be sorry if I want to be." He sighed.

"If the little lady says she's fine and she doesn't want you to be sorry then just shut up Xander." A voice said coming from the doorway.


End file.
